Tanulni sose késő
by CryssieM
Summary: Sara, Nick és pár görkorcsolya...


Megjegyzés: Zizivel és Tessával éppen nagyban olvadoztunk a Nickes képeken, amikor valahogy szóba került a görkorcsolya. S mivel elég hülye vagyok ahhoz, hogy mindig járassam a számat az ötletekkel kapcsolatban, most is felvetettem egy Snickerses sztori lehetőségét, aminek következtében meg is kaptam írandó házi feladatnak. Hát ez lett az eredmény.

Jogok: Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására

Kategória: szerintem a szokásos 13-as, ja és GSReknek nem ajánlom:D

Ajánlás: Ellenben sok szeretettel ajánlom Zizimnek és Tessámnak. ;-)

-----------------------

**Tanulni sose késő**

- Mit találtál? – lépett kolléganőjéhez Nick Stokes, miután végzett az országút-menti vegyesbolt helyszíni vizsgálatával. Érdeklődő figyelme az aszfalton térdelő lányra esett, aki éppen egy nyomot rögzített az elektrosztatikus nyomrögzítővel.

Sara Sidle helyszínelő bézs-színű, vékony, lenvászon nadrágot, tengerkék, ujjatlan, V-kivágású topot viselt – utóbbi felett fekete helyszínelő mellénye, melyen fehér betűk büszkén hirdették a lány hovatartozását: LVPD CSI. Vörösesbarna, kis lófarokba fogott haját fekete szintén helyszínelős baseballsapka fedte, szemeit sötét, UV-szűrős napszemüveg rejtette el az erős vegasi napsütés elől.

Grissom ma nappali szolgálatra osztotta be őt és Nicket, azonnal rájuk szignálva egy rablógyilkossági ügyet. Ismeretlen tettesek kiraboltak egy országút-menti vegyesboltot, s lelőtték annak tulaját. A helyszín vizsgálata a két fiatal, ambiciózus helyszínelőre várt.

- Még nem tudom, - felelte Sara, anélkül, hogy felpillantott volna a munkából. – Valamiféle keréknyomnak tűnik, de sehol semmi barázdáltság vagy abroncsminta.

Megigazítva sapkáját, Nick a lány mellé térdelt, s szemeivel a nyom vonalát követve megjegyezte: - Hosszú, vékony csík. Mint egy biciklié. De nincs mintázata. – összegezte. – Görkorcsolya. - pillantott határozottan Sarára. Társához hasonlóan a férfi is napszemüveget, baseballsapkát és fehér, rövid-ujjú, pamut inge felett fekete helyszínelős-mellényt viselt. Öltözéke ezen felül fekete nadrággal egészült ki. Nick még Sara napszemüvegén át is érezte magán a lány ámulattal teli pillantását, ami tagadhatatlanul jólesően legyezte férfiúi hiúságát. Na meg, igaz, ami igaz, szerette ezt a hatást kiváltani Miss Sidle-ből.

-Görkorcsolya? – bámult meglepetten Sara a kollégájára. – Stokes, csak nem iratkoztál be egy nyomelemző tanfolyamra?

Nick elvigyorodott. – Gondolod, van elkülönített összeg ilyesmire a labor költségvetésében? – húzta fel a szemöldökét.

-Igazad van – grimaszolt a lány arra a gondolatra, hogy a seriff és Ecklie mennyire kicentizik a labornak szánt támogatást. – Akkor? – kíváncsiskodott tovább.

Nick felegyenesedett és szerény mosollyal felelte: - Elég sokszor láttam már ilyen nyomokat… - látva Sara még mindig értetlen arckifejezését, magyarázólag hozzátette: - A testvéreimmel annak idején gyakran jártunk korizni.

Sara felállt, hogy arca azonos magasságban legyen a férfiéval, s elképedt vigyorral a szája sarkában meredt társára. – Te meg a görkorcsolya? – A gondolat önkéntelenül is szórakozott mosolyt csalt az arcára.

-Olyan elképzelhetetlen? –kérdezte némi csalódottsággal a hangjában Nick.

-Hát… - Sarának minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy ne nevesse el magát. Hogy leplezze szórakozottságát, nekiállt összepakolni a napfényben ezüstösen csillogó helyszínelő-táskáját.

-A te lábadon mikor volt utoljára görkori? – dobta vissza a labdát Nick.

Sara válasz helyett csupán titokzatosan megrántotta a vállát, majd lezárva a táskáját, a sötétszínű Tahoe felé vette az irányt.

-Sara! – eredt utána a kisfiús vágású helyszínelő, választ várva a kérdésére.

Vigyorogva a férfi kétségbeesett próbálkozásán, hogy kiszedje belőle a választ, a lány behelyezte táskáját a csomagtartóba. – Nem mindegy?

-Nem, szeretném tudni.

-Csak azt ne mondd, hogy álmatlan éjszakáid lesznek, ha nem tudod meg a választ.

-Számít, ha azt mondom, igen? – vonta fel szemöldökét Nick, társára villantva egy újabb tipikus Stokes-os vigyort. Ugyanakkor átfutott az agyán a gondolat, hogy mi lenne, ha Sara tudná, hogy tényleg vannak álmatlan éjszakái miatta.

Sara legszívesebben azt mondta volna, igen, de e helyett azt felelte: - Na jó, de csak, hogy ne ezzel nyaggass egész úton.

Nick győztes vigyort küldött a lány felé, mielőtt beszállt volna a kocsiba.

-Szóval? – forszírozta tovább a témát, ahogy elhelyezkedett a vezető-ülésen.

Sara mélyet sóhajtott, majd vonakodva bevallotta. – Még sosem.

-Nem mondod komolyan, hogy nem tudsz görkorizni? – csodálkozott Nick pár pillanatnyi döbbent csend után.

Sara szégyenlős arccal kapcsolta be a biztonsági övét. – Sosem adódott lehetőség arra, hogy megtanuljak… - magyarázta zavartan, és kisimított egy hajtincset az arcából.

-Akkor itt az alkalom – mosolygott szélesen Nick a lányra.

-Tessék? – pillantott rá Sara értetlenül.

-Meg kell tanulnod, ezt nem hagyhatod ki. – válaszolt a férfi, rejtelmes csillogással a szemében. – Élvezni fogod!

-Arra gondolsz, hogy…? – kerekedett el a lány szeme. – Na nem, Nick, - hárította a férfi ajánlatát egy zavart mosoly kíséretében. – Kössz, de megvagyok nélküle. Szerencsére Atwater még nem vonta meg a pénzt az autóink fenntartására, így nem kényszerülünk alternatív közlekedési formák elsajátítására.

Nick kuncogva fordította el a slusszkulcsot, s a motor felmordult. – Na, csak ne kiabáld el! Amúgy látod, arra az esetre is milyen hasznos lenne..

-Nicky, nem fair a saját szavaimat ellenem fordítani… - rótta meg játékosan Sara a társát.

Nick szája újabb vigyorra húzódott, de nem adta fel a harcot. – Ugyan már, Sar'! Ne félj, nem olyan vészes a dolog. Menni fog, meglátod!

-Miért vagy ebben olyan nagyon biztos? – tudakolta a lány.

-Hát, Sara, nálam jobb tanárt nem találhatsz. – kacsintott rá Nick ravaszkás mosollyal.

-Valaki itt nagyon nagy egóval rendelkezik – jegyezte meg némi gúnnyal a hangjában Sidle.

-Ne ítélj, amíg nem bizonyosodsz meg a képességeimről! – vágott vissza a férfi.

Nick szavai nyomán Sara-nak hirtelen teljesen más dolgok jutottak eszébe kollégája képességeit illetően, de igyekezte elhessegetni őket. Nem tudta miért, de mostanában egyre többször vette magát észre azon, hogy bármin kezd el mélázni, gondolatai csakhamar Nicknél kötnek ki. _Biztosan azért, mert az utóbbi időben elég sokat dolgoztunk együtt_, jött a magyarázat. Csak ezzel volt egy aprócska gond – hogy Sara maga se hitte el.

Agya azon járt, vajon mit veszthet, ha elfogadja a férfi javaslatát és belemegy a játékba? _Végül is mi baj történhet? Max. pár horzsolás._

Nick igéző mosolyának hátulütője, hogy nem lehet neki ellenállni. Így a helyszínelő gyermeki, őszinte lelkesedése, s tiszta, reménykedő tekintete lehetetlenné tette, hogy Sara nemet mondjon.

-Na jó, Stokes, feladom. Meggyőztél.

Nick elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta a lány válaszát.

-Helyes – jegyezte meg. – De most már nem visszakozhatsz. – nézett rá figyelmeztetően Nick.

-Stokes, az utat nézd! – utasította rendre kollégáját vigyorogva Sara, némi pimaszsággal a hangjában, miközben arra gondolt vajon mibe fog neki kerülni, hogy beleegyezett Nick őrült ötletébe.

Nick kuncogva fordította tekintetét az országútra.

Délutánra kiderült, hogy az aszfalton talált nyomok tényleg görkorcsolyától származtak. A boltban rögzített vér- és újabb keréknyomok alátámasztani látszottak azt az elméletet miszerint a tettesek korcsolyával érkeztek és menekültek a helyszínről. A biztonsági kamera felvételei megörökítették az eseményeket, s Archie, a labor mágusa, már belevetette magát a felvételek elemzésébe.

-Hé, Sara – futott össze Nick a lánnyal a labor egyik folyosóján. – Alakulnak a dolgok. Lehetséges, hogy estére már meg is lesz, hogy kik az embereink. Archie már dolgozik rajta.

-Szuper – örült a jó hírnek Sara.

-Ha így megy tovább, még a végén egy nap alatt megoldjuk az ügyet. – sugárzott Nick, majd Sarára kacsintott. – Jó csapat vagyunk.

A lány egyetértő mosolyt vetett kollégájára.

-Oh, erről jut eszembe, - mondta somolyogva Nick - Grissom úgy láttam mindkettőnknek szabadnapot adott holnapra. Ami azt jelenti, hogy el is kezdhetnénk az órákat.

-Az órákat? – kérdezett vissza zavartan Sara.

-Ugye, nem felejtetted el? – vetett rá kérdő pillantást a férfi. – Vagy megfutamodsz?

-Megfutamodni? – vonta fel szemöldökét büszkén a helyszínelő-lány. – Mit gondolsz te rólam, Stokes? Egy pár görgős izé nem fog ki rajtam.

-Akkor jó – mosolygott megkönnyebbülten Nick.- Reggel érted megyek. Aztán délben bekaphatunk valamit ebédre valahol. – kockáztatta meg a javaslatot. – Mit szólsz?

-Jól hangzik – mosolygott Sara, miközben agya mélyén ott kavargott a gondolat, hogy ez az egész olyan, mintha randira készülnének.

Gyönyörű napsütéses szombat reggelre virradt Las Vegas. A szokásos meleget lágy, frissítő szellő tette kellemesen elviselhetővé. Az égen egyetlen bárányfelhő sem úszott, a nap ragyogó korongja egyedül uralta az azúrkék égboltot.

Sara Sidle már fenn volt, s reggeli kávéját iszogatta.

„Jó reggelt és kellemes napot kívánunk minden hallgatónknak" – hallatszott a rádióból. – „5 perc múlva 8 óra. Vegasban hétágra süt a nap, s ez így is marad egész nap. Az előrejelzések szerint fantasztikus napnak nézünk elébe, így aki teheti, használja ki az alkalmat, és töltse a napot a szabadban. De persze akkor se hagyják otthon rádiójukat, amelyen természetesen kedvenc rádióállomásuk, a Vegas FM, szól a nap 24 órájában. Mert ugye az szól? A mikrofonnál Russ Thorton és az évtized legütősebb slágerei. Most pedig következzen egy napsütéses dal ehhez a napsütéses szombathoz! Ez Gareth Gates és a Sunshine."

Come take a walk with me / We'll take our time as we

Watch our cares float away / This is a time when I

Don't even have to try / Hope this happens today

Whatcha gonna do about it/ Whatcha gonna say when I say

Baby, it's just one of those days / Whatcha gonna do today?

You can see that I'm smiling / Baby There's no denying

'Cos the sun is shining /Whatcha gonna do today?

Whatcha gonna do today?

Sara vidáman kortyolgatta kávéját, miközben arra gondolt, vajon mit tartogat az előtte álló nap. Szinte hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy munkaidőn kívül Nickkel tölt egy napot. A jóképű helyszínelőre gondolva enyhe pír szökött az arcába.

Sara, korholta magát, ne képzelj bele többet a dologba, mint mai. Ez nem randi, csak egy kis baráti találkozó. Vagy mégis?

Whatcha gonna do about it?

Whatcha gonna say when I say

Baby, it's just one of those days

Whatcha gonna do today?

I'm in love with you

Gondolataiból az ajtócsengő hangja zökkentette ki. Ez Nick, lesz, gondolta, és letéve kávéscsészéjét az asztalra, fürgén szaladt ajtót nyitni.

-Szia – mosolygott kollégájára, amint feltárult a bejárati ajtó.

Viszonozva az üdvözlő-mosolyt, a férfi elismerő pillantással illette a lány öltözékét. Sara fekete farmer-sortot és ujjatlan bordó felsőt viselt. Haja most is kislányos copfba fogva pihent a hátán. A lány üdesége nem kerülte el Stokes figyelmét, s a férfi érezte, nem lesz egyszerű dolga a korcsolya-oktatásra koncentrálnia egy ilyen figyelemelvonó jelenség mellett. Műszakjaik alatt a fáradtság, elcsigázottság és sokszor nem éppen a tisztaság dominált, így Nicknek szinte újdonság és kellemes meglepetés volt így látni maga előtt Sara Sidle-t.

-Hello, Sar', - üdvözölte kolleganőjét Nick, majd kicsit félszegen, mint egy kisfiú az első randin, hozzátette. – Jól nézel ki.

Sara szégyenlős mosollyal fogadta a bókot.

-Te is – szaladt ki a száján a két szó, ahogy végigpillantott munkatársa ruházatán. Az őszinteség eme hirtelen megnyilvánulását arcán megjelenő két pír-folt kísérte. Mint egyike a legjobb helyszínelőknek, Nick nem mulasztotta el észrevenni ezt a kontrollálhatatlan reakciót, s megkönnyebbülten konstatálta, hogy előbbi zavarával nincs egyedül.

Nick Stokes térdig érő, homokszínű vászonnadrágot és laza fehér pólót viselt. Derekán fekete övtáska, sötétbarna haját pedig szokásos fekete baseball-sapkája takarta el a nap kíváncsi sugarai elől. A sötét napszemüveg csak fokozta az összhatást, s Saranak el kellett ismernie, ha eddig nem vette észre milyen egy jó pasi ez a Nicholas Stokes, tényleg valami gond lehet az ízlésével. Grissom? Hol van ehhez a képhez, ami most elé tárult? Ráadásul nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy főnökük hajlandó lenne görkorcsolyát húzni és azzal száguldozni Vegas utcáin. Na jó, nem száguldozni, helyesbített magában arra a gondolatra, hogy ő, Sara Sidle, mint abszolút kezdő aligha fog csigatempónál gyorsabban közlekedni, már ha egyáltalán meg tud állni a lábán azzal az ördöngős izével. Na nem, Grisssom inkább egy ilyen ragyogó napon is inkább elvonulna bogárgyűjteményével, minthogy, nyilvánosan hülyét csináljon magából, ahogy azt ilyen témák felmerültekor megjegyezni szokta.

-Kész vagy? – kérdezte Nick, felülkerekedve azon az ösztönös reakcióján, hogy csak bámulja Sarát.

Totál, gondolta Sara, még mindig az előbbi eszmefuttatás hatása alatt. – Azt hiszem – felelte végül elszántan.

Nick egy ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá, értékelve a lány vállalkozó szellemét. – Akkor gyerünk!

-Oké, csak egy pillanat. – válaszolt Sara, és visszafutott a lakásba a sapkájáért és napszemüvegéért. A rádióból még szólt Gareth Gates dalának utolsó strófája, s Sara akaratlanul is énekelni kezdett a fiatal sráccal. - You can see that I'm smiling /There's no denying / 'Cos the sun is shining / Whatcha gonna do today?

A kérdésre elmosolyodott, és nem akarván tovább váratni Nicket, lekapcsolta a készüléket

-Mehetünk – jelentette csakhamar a lány az ajtóban várakozó kollégájának, s fejébe csapva sapkáját, felhelyezve sötét napszemüvegét, kalandra készen nézett a férfira.

Nick rámosolygott, és elindultak a férfi autója felé.

Vegas pihenőövezetében, ahol már nem a kaszinók, és a több-emeletes toronyházak, hanem a kisebb-nagyobb apartmanok, és egyéb létesítmények domináltak, Nick felhajtott egy autóbejáróra, amely egy széles, zárt kapuhoz vezetett, melyen hatalmas tábla hirdette piros betűkkel: „Privát terület – belépés csak engedéllyel".

Sara bizonytalanul nézett társára. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy ide beengednek minket?

Nick ravasz fénnyel a szemében kacsintott. – Bízd csak rám. – azzal kiszállt a kocsiból, és a kapu melletti fülkében hűsölő biztonsági őrhöz sétált.

Sara érdeklődő figyelemmel, s némi aggodalommal leste a két férfit az utasülés ablakán át.

Amit látott igencsak meglepte.

Nick láttán az őr szája örömteli mosolyra húzódott, s mint kedves régi ismerőst üdvözölte a férfit. Sara nem hallotta mit beszélnek, de a látottak alapján arra következtetett, hogy megvan a belépési engedélyük erre a titokzatos magán-területre.

Pár pillanat múlva Nick visszatért a Denalihoz, s elégedett, büszke mosollyal az arcán, behuppant a vezető-ülésre. Ugyanebben a pillanatban az automata kapu kinyílt, szabad utat engedve a két helyszínelő járművének. Nick köszönően intett a biztonsági őrnek, s az autó begördült az árnyas betonútra.

-Meg se kérdezem hogy csináltad… - jegyezte meg Sara, miközben az utat szegélyező növényzetet vette szemügyre.

Nick elvigyorodott. – Kapcsolatok, Sidle, kapcsolatok.

Na ja, gondolta Sara némi rosszallással, vajon melyik gazdag cicababa barátnője révén kapott Nick bejárást egy ilyen helyre? S ebben a pillanatban szürke egérnek érezte magát, s maga se tudta mit keres itt Nick Denalijában.

Az út végén csakhamar feltárult egy hatalmas, leginkább szabadidőcentrumhoz hasonló épületkomplexum, melynek fehér falain és gondosan tisztított üvegablakain megcsillant a nap fénye. Az épület körül mindenütt telepített zöld növényzet – pálmafák, bokrok, virágok tették paradicsomivá a környezetet.

Sara tátott szájjal meredt a luxus-birodalomra, elfeledve hirtelen mindent, ami az előbb még foglalkoztatta.

Nick oldalvást pillantott munkatársnőjére, hogy lássa a lány reakcióját. A várva várt hatás láthatóan nem maradt el. Remek, somolygott a férfi és leparkolta a Denalit az épület mellett kialakított, jelen pillanatban teljesen üres parkolóban.

Sara nem tudott felülkerekedni ámulatán, csak bámult kifelé.

-Egész nap itt akarsz ülni? – bökte finoman oldalba Nick a lányt, a több ezer wattos, elégedett, ugyanakkor pajkos mosoly egy pillanatra sem hervadva le az arcáról.

Sara motyogott valami olyasfélét, hogy nem – igazából maga sem tudta mit, mert még mindig azon tanakodott, álmodik-e vagy sem.

Nick kiugrott az autóból, s az utasoldalra sétálva, kinyitotta a helyszínelő-lánynak az ajtót.

-Gyerünk, Sar' – nyújtotta a kezét a lánynak, hogy kisegítse a kocsiból. - Dolgunk van. – kacsintott.

Sara elfogadta társa segítségét, s megragadva a kezét, kiszökkent az autóból. A betont érve vette csak tudomásul, hogy nem álmodik, mivel az út a lába alatt igencsak valóságosnak tűnt, a kellemes szellő pedig magával sodorta az egzotikus növényzet finom illatát.

-Isten hozott első görkori-leckéd helyszínén – mondta Nick megállva a lány mellett, s magába szívva az elé táruló látványt.

Sara félve nézett a férfira. – Nick, mi ez az egész? Hol vagyunk? És hogy…?

Nicknek tetszett Sara gyermeki rácsodálkozása a kis meglepetésre, amit kiötlött, mikor a lány végre beleegyezett, hogy görkorcsolya-órákat vesz kollégájától. Már ezért megérte, gondolta Nick.

-Egyszerre csak egy kérdést, Sidle! – nevetett Nick. – ez itt Vegas egyik magán szabadidőcentruma, kifejezetten elit-tagok részére. Ami annyit jelent, hogy akinek van elég pénze megfizetni a tagságot, élvezheti a létesítmény minden szolgáltatását.

-És erre Neked telik a helyszínelői fizetésből? – nézett kétkedve társára a lány.

-Hát sajnos nem – kuncogott Nick, - ahhoz talán még Atwater tetemes fizetése is kevés lenne. Viszont apámnak van néhány befolyásos, pénzes barátja…

-Aha, értem már, - vigyorodott el Sara, - apuka pénze és barátai…

-Hát igen, - ismerte el kissé kelletlenül Nick – néha jól jön, ha azok egyben a család többi tagjainak is barátai…

Tudván, hogy Nick mennyire utál függni jómódú szüleitől, s ha lehet mindent megtesz, hogy ne kelljen igénybe vennie a szülői segítséget, Sara értékelte Nick azon lépését, hogy elintézte, hogy ezt a napot itt tölthessék, egy olyan helyen, ahol még a nagyhatalmú seriff se fordulhatna meg.

-Nick…-fordult kényelmetlen érzéssel a lelkében Sara a férfihoz. – Egy szimplább hely is megfelelt volna, igazán nem kellett volna hogy…

-Sara! – szakította félbe ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Stokes a lányt, majd megenyhülve folytatta. – Azt akartam, hogy jól érezd magad. S hogy az első leckéid emlékezetesek legyenek. Én akartam így, ne törődj vele, hogy hogy intéztem el. Úgyhogy meg ne halljam még egyszer, hogy nem kellett volna, - dorgálta meg játékosan a lányt.

Sara meghatottan és szégyenlősen nézett Nickre. – Értettem, - mosolygott bűntudatosan, majd halkan hozzátette, - Köszönöm.

Bátorító mosolyt küldve a lány felé, Nick bólintott

-Viszont van valami, amit még mindig nem értek… - morfondírozott Sara.

-Igen?

-Hogyhogy nincs itt ma senki? – járatta végig tekintetét az üres parkolón, és az épületen, amelyben néma csend honolt.

Nick elvigyorodott. – Háááát…

Sara elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. – Csak azt ne mondd, hogy ezt is Te intézted el…

Nick somolygása megadta a választ a kérdésére.

-Azt már meg se kérdezem, hogyan…- vigyorodott el Sara.

-Nyugi, Sidle, nem követtem el semmi törvénybe ütközőt, vagy ilyesmi.

-Még jó… Oda lenne a jó hírem, ha megtudnák, hogy egy bűnözővel dolgozom együtt…

Nick ismételten elvigyorodott, majd fejével az épület felé intett. – Na, gyere! Helyszíneljünk egy kicsit

Sara nevetve követte Nicket.

Miután felfedezték az épület minden lehetséges zugát, pihenésképpen a bárhelyiségben telepedtek le, ahol Nick némi kutatás után megtalálta a hozzávalókat egy alkoholmentes koktélhoz, és nekiállt, hogy egy kis frissítőt keverjen kettőjüknek, mielőtt nekikezdenek a nehezének.

Sara a pultra támaszkodva figyelte Nick mozdulatait, ahogy a férfi aprólékos gonddal összeöntögette a különböző folyadékokat, majd összerázta a shakerben.

-Ha valaha is megunnád a helyszínelést, nyugodtan elmehetsz mixernek – jegyezte meg Sara, miközben egy szívószállal játszadozott.

Nick rávigyorgott a lányra, majd elővett két poharat, és szervírozta a művét.

Sara önkéntelenül is megnyalta ajkait, ahogy a csábító kinézetű koktélt bámulta. A nagy melegben jól jött valami hűsítő.

Nick felemelte az egyik poharat, és átadta Saranak, majd a másikat ő maga kapta fel.

-Akkor…

Sara várakozón nézett rá.

-A sikeres mai napra! – emelte poharát Nick, pajkos mosollyal a szája sarkában.

-Hogy ne bánd meg, hogy elráncigáltál ide – kuncogott Sara. – Nem tudod még, hogy mire vállalkoztál…

Nick halkan összekoccantotta poharát Saráéval, miközben lány a szemébe nézett.- Nem fogom…

Miután elfogyasztották a koktélt, s Nick előszedett egy-egy, az ő méretüknek megfelelő görkorcsolyát, valamint a szükséges védőfelszereléseket, az egyik sportpálya felé vették az irányt.

Sara lehuppant a pálya melletti egyik padra, s szórakozott mosollyal figyelte, ahogy Nick magára ölti a térd-és könyökvédőt, majd lábára csatolja az egysoros korcsolyákat. A mosoly azonban kezdett lehervadni az arcáról, amikor Nick, teljes harci díszben állva előtte, kijelentette, hogy most ő, Sara Sidle következik. Sara először, mint egy ijedt kislány, aki időközben meggondolta magát, és eltökélte, hogy azért se száll fel a körhintára, tiltakozó tekintettel nézett fel az előtte tornyosuló, s ebben a szerkóban még izmosabbnak és sportosabbnak tűnő helyszínelőre, aztán annak nem sok jót sejtető vigyorát látva hirtelen kontrolálhatatlan nevetésben tört ki.

Nick leült mellé, s kezébe kapta Sara egyik korcsolyáját. – Na gyerünk, Sidle, add a lábadat! – mosolygott a lányra határozottan.

Sara nem tudott szabadulni a nevetéstől, így minden ellenkezés nélkül engedte, hogy Nick felcsatolja a görkorcsolyákat először a bal, majd a jobb lábára.

-Azt hiszem, most már tényleg nincs kiút… - jegyezte meg Sara, amint kicsit alábbhagyott a nevetésrohama.

-Hát innen már tényleg nincs – vigyorgott Nick, ahogy felerősítette Sarára a védőfelszerelést.

A lány végignézett saját magán, és hitetlenkedve megjegyezte: - Ilyen nincs…

Nick felállt, megigazította a sapkáját, és picikét kinyújtva a nyelvét, végignézett a kolléganőjén. – Hmm, szerintem nagyon jól mutatsz benne.

-Stokes, ne szemtelenkedj! – utasította játékosan rendre a férfit a helyszínelő-lány, majd a padra dobva a napszemüvegét, a kezét nyújtotta a kollégája felé. – Inkább segíts fel innen.

Nick odagurult a lányhoz, megfogta a felé nyújtott kezet, majd kuncogva kérdezte: - Biztos vagy benne, hogy ezt akarod?

Ahogy meglátta a férfi szemében a ravaszkás fényt, Sara már nem egészen volt biztos abban, hogy tényleg ezt akarja, de már késő volt.

Nick felrántotta magához a lányt, aki mihelyt megérezte a talaj ingatagságát a lábai alatt, rémülten felsikoltott. – Nick! – Azt várta, hogy a következő pillanatban a földön találja magát, de aztán ráébredt, hogy egy izmos, erős kar fogja szorosan a derekát, megakadályozva, hogy összeessen.

Mellkasa hullámzott az ijedtség következtében való szapora levegővételtől, s az izzadtság gyöngyözött a hátán.

-Nick… - sziszegett, felnézve a férfira. Azt kívánta, bárcsak megtudna állni egyedül a lábán, hogy megfizessen társának azért, hogy majdnem halálra ijesztette.

A helyszínelő láthatóan jól szórakozott – pimaszkás vigyorral nézett le a lány alig pár centire levő arcára. Napszemüvege eltakarta a pillantását, de Sara megesküdött, hogy a ravasz fény még mindig ott van azokban a barna, állandóan mosolygó szemekben.

-Igen, Sar'?

-Ezt még visszakapod! – nézett villámlóan Nickre a lány.

-Majd ha meg tudsz állni a lábadon, hercegnő! – nevetett a férfi, mindeközben folyamatosan szorosan tartva a lányt.

Sara grimaszolt, de nem szólt egy szót se.

Nick egyik kezével még mindig erősen fogva Sarát, a másikkal levette napszemüvegét, és a közelükben levő padra dobta. – Akkor kezdjük. – nézett bíztatóan a lányra. – Nyugi, vigyázok Rád.

Sara Nick szemébe nézett, s ebben a pillanatban csupán őszinte melegséget és féltést látott benne, ami biztosította arról, hogy jó kezekben van. Szó szerint. Érezve Nick erős karjait a dereka körül, tudta, hogy biztonságban van. Nem tudta miért, de vakon hitt benne, hogy a férfi mellett nem történhet semmi baja. Furcsa érzés volt ez, hiszen senki mellett sem érzett még hasonlót.

-Tudom – válaszolta halkan a lány, le nem véve tekintetét társáéról.

Nick bólintott, majd pillantását a lány kezére vetette.

-Most kapaszkodj a karomba, és közben próbálj meg megállni a lábadon. Ne félj, ha nem találod az egyensúlyod, nyugodtan kapaszkodj belém.

Sara legjobb tudása szerint követte Nick utasítását, s néhány kevésbé sikeres próbálkozás után, végre sikerült megállnia a korcsolyának nevezett szörnyeteggel együtt a saját lábán. Persze ez még csak amolyan „épphogy" megállás volt – a biztonságot adó támogatásra még ugyanúgy szüksége volt, mint egy éppen járni tanuló kisgyereknek.

-Nagyon jó, Sidle! – mosolygott elismerően Nick. – Menni fog ez.

Sarának jól esett a dícséret, annak ellenére, hogy ő maga úgy érezte magát, mint egy kiselefánt, akit a porcelánboltban tanítanak közlekedni – még nem igazán merte volna egyedül kipróbálni magát ezen az új terepen.

-Na akkor most elindulunk, oké? – mosolygott bátorítóan Nick, és egyik karjával átfogva a lány derekát, a másikkal támasztékul szolgálva Sarának, lassan lépett előre egyet, magával húzva a lányt.

Az újdonság élményére Sara félénken kuncogni kezdett, és biztonságot keresve kapaszkodott helyszínelő-társa karjába.

Nick mosolyogva, élvezve Sara egyre bátrabb mozdulatait, adta a további instrukciókat a lánynak: - Lassan emeld fel a bal lábad, majd helyezd a földre, és jön a jobb…

Sara nyelvét kidugva a koncentrálásban, igyekezett teljesíteni a feladatot, először kevesebb, majd az idő előrehaladtával egyre több sikerrel.

Nick büszkén figyelte tanítványának lépéseit, amikor végre eljött az a pillanat, hogy Sara aránylag egyedül, képes volt gurulni pár métert a pályán.

-Gratulálok, Miss Sidle! A tananyagot sikeresen elsajátította, - mosolygott Nick a pálya közepén állva, homlokáról letörölve az izzadságot.

Sara boldog és büszke mosollyal az arcán gördült Nickhez. – Vigyázz!

Azonban a figyelmeztetés későn érkezett - Sara Nick karjaiban kötött ki, s kibillentve a férfit az egyensúlyából, mindketten a földre pottyantak.

-Upsz, bocsi… - szégyenkezett Sara, teljes testsúlyával Nickre nehezedve.

Nick felnyögött, és megdörzsölte a fenekét.

-Jól vagy? – kutatta aggódva a férfi arcát Sara bűnbánó tekintete.

-Igen – felelte Nick hunyorogva, felülkerekedve a hátsó felében érzett fájdalmon. Holnapra lesz egy szép zöld folt a hátsómon, gondolta, még jó, hogy nem látja senki. – És Te?

Ez Nick Stokes, gondolta Sara. Még akkor is másokért aggódik, mikor volna oka saját magáért is.

Szorosan maga alatt érezve Nick testét, óvó karjait a dereka körül, aftershave-ének illatát az arcában, Sara gondolatai megint tiltott vizekre eveztek, azonban gyorsan elhessegette a képeket az agyából.

-Semmi bajom – válaszolta fátyolos hangon.

Nick aggódva a lány szemébe nézett, s ujjai megérintették Sara arcát. A lány beleborzongott az érintésbe. Nick tudva, hogy túl meleg van ahhoz, hogy kolleganője fázzon, tudta hogyan értelmezze ezt a jelet. Finoman megsimította a lány arcát, miközben szemei kutatóan meredtek abba a két csodálatos, csillogó szempárba, amely csak Sara Sidle-nek volt, senki másnak. - Sara… - suttogta elvarázsoltan a lány édes közelségétől.

Sara belesimult a férfi tenyerébe, éhesen társa érintésére, miközben szemei továbbra is elvesztek Nick pillantásában.

Nick ujjai beleszaladtak a lány hajába, s lassan, hogy Sarának legyen ideje elhúzódni, ha meggondolná magát, közelebb és közelebb húzta magához a lány fejét, míg végül ajkaik csak néhány centiméterre voltak egymástól.

Sara érezte az arcában Nick egyre forrósodó leheletét, s látta szemében fellobbanó vágyat, s ebben a pillanatban semmi nem számított, csak ők ketten. Most már nem tagadta le azt a furcsa, egyre inkább eluralkodó érzést, ami akkor kerítette hatalmába, ha Nick mellette volt, vagy ha csak éppen rá gondolt. Tudta mi ez, s tudta hova vezethet. S azt is tudta most mit akar, hogy hova vezessen.

Nick még egyszer kérdőn pillantott Sara barna szemeibe, melyek ugyanazt a vágyat tükrözték, amelyet ő érzett, s amelyet már ki tudja mióta próbált elnyomni magában. Látva a választ a kérdésére, nem hezitált tovább, és lezárva a köztük levő távolságot, ajkai finoman megtalálták Saráét, aki minden ellenkezés nélkül, lázasan viszonozta a csókot.

Nick keze végigsiklott a lány hátán, s becsusszanva Sara felsője alá, simogatni kezdte a lány puha bőrét. Sara jólesően megborzongott, és még vágyakozóbban vette birtokba helyszínelő-társa ajkait. Nick szenvedélyes csókokkal jutalmazta a lány minden egyes mozdulatát.

Hosszú percekig tartó csókcsatájuk után, Sara kénytelen-kelletlen húzódott el, levegőért kapkodva. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy nem csak ő az, akit kifullasztott az utóbbi, mennyei pár perc.

-Mondtam, hogy emlékezetes lesz az első… - suttogta rekedten Nick, szája sarkában a 100-os Stokes-os mosollyal.

Sara elvigyorodott.

-Minden másban ilyen jó tanár vagy? – somolygott Sara, megnedvesítve ajkait.

-Hát… - nevetett sokat sejtetően Nick, és végigsimította Sara haját. – Győződj meg róla magad…

Sara óvatosan lekászálódott Nickről, s cinkos vigyorral, várakozón nézett rá.

-Rendben. Azt hiszem, vállalom a kockázatot – állt fel a lány, azonban elfelejtkezve arról, hogy még mindig a görkorcsolya van a lábán, vissza is esett a földre.

Nick kuncogva ült fel, s elkezdte lecsatolni lábáról a korcsolyát.

-Na persze, csak miután megszabadultam ezektől… - nevetett Sara, és vehemensen nekiesett a korcsolyáinak.

Nick nevetett, és magában megköszönte nővéreinek, hogy anno megtanították görkorcsolyázni. Akkoriban nem hitte el, hogy majd még hasznát veszi. A mai nap azonban igazat adott nekik…

vége


End file.
